User talk:Long Patrol Girl
ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ THIS!! I regret to announce that I am officially having my commissions closed for a while. Do not fear, if already requested, I will fulfill to order in time. But if you ask for I picture, I regret that I must respectfully decline. I have at least six I need to do, plus my reports and projects and homework and eating and sleeping...I will reopen at a later date when I have finished them. Thank you for your patience! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Long Patrol Girl's Talk Page! If you are asking for a drawing, please make sure I am excepting commissions and read all the rules, please! Archive!! User:Long Patrol Girl/Archive1 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) -Scream- I can't figure out the ole user page. AGAIN! I moved all me pictures to a new page, so 'm tryin' t' take 'em off of me user page, but it's messin' up everybody's signatures!! -head desk- I'm not very good with these codin' things and the like...heh...heh...yeah... Anybody? Help please!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. After about 40 minutes of fiddling around with it, I have successfully removed my pictures, relocated them onto another page, and saved everybody's signatures! Hurray! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) UPdate , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update RTN }} FINALLY!!!!!!! Update on Black Rose! whoo hoo! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Juliza pic. I LOVE IT!!! IT IS AWESOME!!! insert more compliments here!!!!!! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ;_; LordTBT deleted RV:OI...have you saved it somewhere else? You could post it on Blustripe's Redwall Wars Wiki(the link is on his user page). It was really fun to read. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 11:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) >:-( LordTBT deleted your fan fiction too?!?!?! I can't believe him!!!!! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 11:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) RV:OI Notice I do have it backed up everyone, just not the last update. Anyways, I will be updating my other fan fic, the one about me. So, please look forward to me doing that one! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Um....Hi, I'm new...can you be my friend? I don't have any here yet. From Lord of Bloodwrath I was thinking when I saw this on your talk page, but, how do you make your talk page archived?-User:Lord of Bloodwrath Can you edit my talk page and fix the problem with the archive thing?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for posting a question on ASK RICHARD i have answered your question and i hope you post more. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 12:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Idk if you've already done this, but you can put RV:OI on Bluestripe's wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Did TBT delete RV:OI?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hm Nah, the info hasn't changed. You're free to redo if you want. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 02:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Yes you're allowed to do a redo. for the info-no ponytail. and i was thinking for the stance, more from the front, with her bow at her side, and her other fist at her other side.Thaqnk you that was me Segalia 07:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) /Segalia Riverstorm ,thanks heya on the shout box i asked you to draw one of my fan fic character. well, here's the info Name: Nyla Starblade Species: Otter Age: 14 Clothes: A short green dress with red trim. A belt around her waist. and a thin rope over her shoulder where her swords go. Weapon: duel bladed swords carried in the same scabbard Position: Facing the left with her swords in her paws, ready to kill. Expression: Very angry. Fur color: Brown Her hair is tied up in a pony tail. thankee! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) okay thanks. i'm going back to school on wednsday. :( --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! -[[User:Floriana Braebuck|''Floriana Braebuck]] 00:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Whooaa!! Thanks you (again!) -[[User:Floriana Braebuck|'Floriana Braebuck']] [[User talk:Floriana Braebuck|'Let's Chat!]] 00:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) should I wait to ask you for a pic? I really dont even want to ask you, since school starts tomorrow :( so, I dont think I will put my name on the list until you get into the swing of things! :D hope you have a good first week! :D God bless! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) From Mago of the Jolly Octopus hey, umm i was sent to u by wild doogy plumm cause i have no idea how to make a signature he said that u could help me You're welcome! :) we start the first week in Sept. I cant wait! this is my first year of high school, (but I'm homechooled) and I really love history, and I am doing american history again! I cant wait! oh, wait, I said that already....:D oh, coolio! its just a silly pic, because I have been listening to a new radio station, because we moved, and it has more rock and roll on it, so I was wondering if you could do a rocker-punk Silva! lol.... could you do it where she has her trade-mark wink and tongue-sticking-out, but instead of her peace sign, can you do the "rock on" sign? you could put pink or purple streaks in her hair, or something like that, and she would wear a plaid skirt (think neon colors) and some shirt with a vest or something like that.... :D aaaaaand, I dont excpect you to do this, but it would be cool if she had a guitar....like, atached to a strap, so it is infront of her... if this is beyond you, forget it! :D thats fine! :D thanks again! laaaaaaav you! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) oops, forgot something! could she be wearing those big black boots? like the ones that those brat dolls wear? ya know.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) sable Lady Gorse 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC)what do you think about the sable quean? sonds spooky. at least it's not a reapeat of mattiemeo. sable Lady Gorse 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC)what do you think about the sable quean? sonds spooky. at least it's not a reapeat of mattiemeo. sorry sorry about the twice right shame it comes out in 2010Lady Gorse 01:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) thank you so much! you diamond! thanks for making me that signature, it was begining to get slightly embarrassing lets see if it works? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'''Mago of the Jolly Octopus ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ? You did get my okay right? Hows school? We started on the same day too. Its been okay. 1st weeks nearly over! Yeah! So are you still going to redo the pic? Thanks so much for fixing my picture problem!!!!!!!!:)Thank you--Segalia 14:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Shout Box.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Kailee!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! I bees on dur shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) i didn't hear about mossflower season four thing...did ya read my fanfic on the redwall wars wiki?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it's called The Pranksters.....i guess it's funny...sure..i'll go check it out mebe later?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hmmmmm..i've got some drawin to do...wanna make a request?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) okay! and in return,you draw my Charater Tina Dawnshadow,From Folgrim's Past!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) snorts* you underestimate my imagination LPG! of course i'll get to work on your ferret right away!^O^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) weeeeell...give us a moment and i'll ''show you!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) heres some reference as to what she looks like..you can make up the pose!^o^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it's your call,not mine..whatever works with martin i guess...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) don't add hair...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic Three Insane Ones, One Mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 00:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer If you have Redwall Villians: On Ice! saved anywhere, you can put it on Redwall Wars wiki. Just thought you'd want to know. P.S. About to update Three Insane Ones, One mob! Umrag the Destroyer 00:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!!!! SHE BURNS!!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! sweetness... oh yeah, its on Black Rose. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) R u on? Can u meet me at the shoutbox? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) i have a pic i'd like you to critic...pleeeeeaze???(sad puppy eyes)please place your critic on the discussion page....this is the pic!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) this is one of Meeka's theme songs..and one o me favorite songs!^-^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUOcQnWbk_U More To Life--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN snicker Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I understand... its totally fine, I can wait, but thanks for telling me! I cant...well, I can wait, but I am very excited to see it! ;) yeah, we go back to school next week... and honestly, I am super excited! I really love school... :D see ya around! oh, whoo for days off! ;) woah, I just almost signed my real name! scary.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) oh yeah *laughs* I am, huh? ;) yeah, I totally agree! I have like, no weapons... I have my bow and arrow (most awesome weapon, BTW...well, in my opinion, anyway) and my sword (duh) and actually, instead of only a fashion thing, I have daggers hiddin in my vest. awesome, right? ;) haha, thats totally ok! its what makes you awesome! :D :D sweet, Ice cream....have fun! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not one of those girls either.... I am homeschooled, too, so.... that changes things a bit. also, I dont have any extra classes... I dont do sports (hate 'em, actually) and I dont have voice lessons any more *sniff* yay for non crazy weeks! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lookit! another update on BR! YESSSS! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello fellow hare! : D wow, your a great artist! And wana be friends? cheak out my page wot! --Stardust Haremaiden 18:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) thank you!!!! thank you!!!thank you!!!! been on very long trip...:P--Tara Ferretwarrior 13:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! uh not much ta say but see ya soon wot! --Stardust Hare 19:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) your right not many of us hares here. =,< i don't know....create a new alter ego for yourself? thats what i do when i'm bored...^o^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 21:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i do hares! your lucky day! although ive never attempted it, but i hadnt attempted a squirrel or ferret before i started those pictures, but ull hav to wait because i need to finish another picture i am starting now --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!!!! lolz..i didn't know LPG had a land...hey LPG? whats your favorite Disney song? mine is one in Pocohantis that i can't remember the title of :P what do you think of the new User who slightly stole my name..lol--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) YES!!! "Colors of the wind"! thats the one i like!!! thanx LPG!!!*hugs LPG* lolz i have a very bad memory with names...when it comes to people ''and songs...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) your picture i am going to start your picture early since ifren wont reply on some of the details, could you please supply me with all the information like, stance, background, what the weapons look like, etc, please answer asap because im going to be busy for the next few days, if you're lucky u might get ur picture tomoorw night, or the day after, depends on if i dont make many mistakes, thanks --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi LPG! Will you check out my user page please? If you do could you look under the heading Contest! Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Fine with me! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Your questions In answer to your first question, no, there is no due date. You can turn it in whenever you want. (Just please don't take to long! LOL!) For your second question, I originally planned to do a series of contests for each book, but I changed it so you can do whichever book you want. I hope this helps. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! only if you don't claim Meeka as your character and if you send me the picture later ^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Picture its not the best picture in the world, sorry it took so long, ive been busy question where is RV:OI???????? --skipper falloon wassup matey 23:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Art page ER, I'll fix that. :U where showin ur mom??? :D er.... what did she think????? XP -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) is sad oh...i was really looking forward to reading it. --skipper falloon wassup matey 03:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You are right about picture! And I'll be happy if you do me another pic. Do you want the info now? ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 22:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung! DUNDUNDUN (he lost it) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) thanx for the pic of Tina..sorry about your pic of Scrawneye,but i'm waiting on getting a scanner before i give him to you,so,ya...this may take a while............XP --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 17:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oops!! I meant 3/4! You can put anything in you interest! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 18:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sure, Photoshop away!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!! THANK YOU KAILEE!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 18:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) OBBLE GOBBLE!!!! I am the chessemonger of Harlem, and my squgilidiggle will save me from harm! {Obble gobble is the sound he makes when hunting} Umrag the Destroyer 21:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer that'll take two years to read,and Ten more to understand..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) being bored explains it.................i'lll be on the shoutbox in,Oh,ten seconds!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i'm on the box that shouts...care to leave a message?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: D3f34vfh4gthfir3qjgi43jgoj43q2jvg43pojvgr The british millatary is going to fight an evil dragin because the world is a triangle and muskets can be bought at a diamond store and give Billy Bonko three doses of glormachip a day to make sure he doesn't go Gabool and Marlfox #1 is better then Swarrt because rain falls upside down and trees grow on dogs and Assmodeous is here to save the day! Superman went to a crime fighting school were he learned how to bake cookies because he fell in love with Girl #432435385382732743982478328753288743275382 and Amazing Indestructo eats dinosaurs for breakfast and picks his teeth with axes and can fly because of a supersonic jetpack and if the world was a cube then Martin would not be Luke's father and you can buy cookies from Jedi's if you tell them were Umrag is-SQUIRELL! Grath Longfletch hates Inbar but is related to Mattimeo because Pie ways less then 3324574358487548 kilograms and the argle blarge will kill you if you don't fight mariel and OMBORODFG is really a Chineses word for bumblebee and the dark side of the farm has apples, but not cookies. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT??????????? If the taggerung is indeed Silva, then we must act accordinly, for Napoleon was a rich old man with a long beard and he could fly and sold swords for 22222$ and no one bought them because a sumbarine came and ate Spongebob and abondoned Urthstripe because it had to go back in time and save Mickey Mouse from Dumbeldore's evil spells. A dwarf with hand sanitizer is more dangerous then 2231321321 moles but I won't explain why because George Washington said, "To infinity, and beyond!" and a hyper little hamster ate a frog because he had a hot and 5555 mongols ran away with the speed of light when they saw a toxic buldozer because Sinba is afraid of the dark and Pumba killed Tarzan when the monkey-man refused to believe in the power of the potato god. Umrag the Destroyer 00:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Oh, wait! Anartica is more north then Australia because its hotter there and twelve strings and bannana bread is more then enough to by a Ferrari but little children who like lollipops eat paper so their teeth won't grow purple and BLUMBLO won't take over the world with his cohorts, The Sandman, RUMBO, and 3343324525432532532 Spanish soldiers. If a flumbing gets caught in a spiderweb, it has to find Nemo to save itself and the spider is really the god of evil who breathes fire and eats acorns for lunch and picks his teeth with a pair of sccisors and can fly and has 3435436546586743867486843 on the back of his head and gets a haircut every 12 days. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT???????? The signature people will eat cotton candy when penguins start becoming smarter because they take Instien steroriods and sticky notes are for nerds like me and foxes like motorcycles with ketchup, to add that special crunch. Umrag the Destroyer 01:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I almost forgot! GI Joe is really a secret organazation that plans to make people fatter so their otter robots can steal chocalate from little flummery pies that can fly and hate chocalate chip cookies and like mousetraps and are befriended by Slagar the Nice who is a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very fat guy and likes to play the banjo because it begins with a B and can fly if pigs feed it corn syrup and The Long Patrol promises to attend it funeral on a Friday which sells italics and really good wine that makes Lord Brocktree fly and eat pie. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT????? Martin is very brave and met a pretty mose called Tulip who lured him into a trap and there a large cannibal wolf named Grumm tried to eat him but Nimbalo the Sayer came up and told him a story about how Mathiass killed Mortimer so he could become warrior and framed Cluny for it. Umrag the Destroyer 01:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer HEY! I'm not done! Please review the Manual of Style if you want to meet a leperchaun and steal all his jod so you can buy a magic bean that makes trees fall out of the sky and Rakkety Tam is afraid of Triss because she can make him do anything just by yawning so in order to escape he runs to North Hawai and fights the French on a dramatic attempt to destroy a throne and call the king of popcorn a Jedi Master because a lightsaber can kill Lonna Bowstripe if he didn't take his medicine about flying and not running around and hanging out with Scarum who is an evil blomber that wants to eat PIE but is afraid of the dark so he has to fight a giant pike and drink from Mimir's Well. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT????? There is just no way Cluny can eat peppers because twelve books+a goldfish=Tsarsmina so a drunk guy goes to war with a frost giant because they don't know how to share or how to eat at a feast. WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG??????? Umrag the Destroyer 01:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer No u ain't alone. I cannot paint my nails well either! xP -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Update RTN *dives behind rock* Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* yes, I was....*mutters darkly.....that dumb rat....* anywho's, whatever, its all good! :D oooooh, fun!!! ha, I'm so girly... :D speaking of neon pink, how is that picture coming along? if it's too much, like, with school and all, thats ok, I dont ''really need it toodles, shnoodles! ha! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, no problemo! Don’t worry about it! I understand busy…haha… I am meeting my bio buddy tomorrow…I don’t even know her, but…. She seems nice enough…. Anyways, ooh, bookreports…eeeh…. Ooh, fun, comics! Ooh, scary, hand cramps…I like my oohs. :D LOL Well, I will be praying for your hand, and that the rest of your school stuff goes smoothly! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 01:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Haha, a masher…. :D coolio! A Biology buddy… I am doing Bio this year, and I need someone to do it with, ya know, I’m homeschooled. :D so, we are going to do it together. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 02:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah……….. Oooh, that sounds like fun!!!! Hehe, so……you know what, never mind… my girly mind went somewhere, and you don’t want to know where, so…… anywho’s, that’s cool that someone at your school reads Redwall, too! :D here, let me scream with you: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! oh wait, you're not screaming, you're gasping for air... *gasp* dont worry, I know CPR! *does chest compresions* come on, Kai, breath, BREATH!!!!!!! ok, now that you are done, let me tell you that you dont have to get Silva's pic done any time soon.... its not a big deal....just relax...take a deep breath....make that deep breaths.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ooooh, ok, just friends... coolio! oh, so you introduced him to Redwall? neat!! haha, you put the mouse kid in his hands.... LOL!!!! oh, he should make an acount! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) oooh, I dont like being hot.... ooh *looks hopeful* what does that equal??? oooh, will you please scan it???? I am such a begging dibbun.... LOL wow, that does sound hard.... look up images on google... you can find one... haha, poor basset hounds... they are so cute! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok, thats fine... ha, I have to take a shower soon, too! ooh, you have it EVERY night? lucky... we gets in on friday nights... but I had some today! ;D well, hope you have a semi-okay day tomorrow! talk later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Look not into mine eyes! 03:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, any tips on RDWTV style of drawing??-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) oh did you now? whatever for?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) do you think i should keep the Avatar i have now? or should i change it? i like it and all,but i wanna know your opinion...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) i was just trying to see how my altime favorite character and love of my life *hugs Fol tightly* looked as my avatar..didn't like it cause it didn't fit the avatar box...and i prefer the ninja anyway...Pyscoangel is the one who did the youtube videos that my drawing tips lead to..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, srry I haven't been on a lot lately. I've been really busy. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 21:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung DIVES BEHIND NEAREST ROCK I PROMISE I'LL HAVE BLADEDANCER LAUNCHED BY AUGUST!!! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Please help my editing! AHHHHHH! (Scream followed by a few tears)will you help me?!?!?!?!? When I scaned my pic in i needed to color it on paint but I can connvert it now their is two pics done and they can't be edited(colored on computer) AHHHHH! ps I don't wana seam nasty but the computer is terring me apart! --Stardust Hare 00:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh! My sis heard about the doll thing from a friend and she was just scared for like a whole 2 days!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I heard a version of that story but it was with a little puppy and he had a tag on his collar with #2 on it. Same basic storyline. Shudder --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) i use crayola colored pencils....surely you know how to coloor? you simply lift the pencil and put it on the paper- --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) huh. i have a very well develeped knuckle from colorind and drawing..i'm eating strawberry icecream...goodness ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) re: your poll i dont get educated in public, private OR homeschooled, i get taught in a states school :P --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 15:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) walks in breathing heavily* i just got back from walking- oops did i say Walking? i meant ''Running my three foot long Terrior around the block...i know it'd pitiful...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 00:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) why don't you draw Kailee more often? i mean Rodneys cool, but Meeka is my main char so i draw her frequently...Kailee is a cool hare so i was just wondering....well a basset hound doesn't compare to a, psycotic, little kid hating, food loving, barky, and evil jack russel sheltie mix....mostly jack-russel...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) WOW! same here! except My mom's evil cat was black and white and his name was Sabastion...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) my dad broke his toe trying to get the cat to stop yowling just after they put baby me to sleep (i never get tired of that story ^-^)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.i had noticed it, but i figured, whatever. they have tohe link to my page. but i fixed it. sorry toannoy the little weasel. Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) states ed pretty much the same as public schools, except i live in Jersey so we have the States of Jersey, and the schools are funded by it so it becomes states education, meh --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Weird dreams I didn't have time to send it to you last time cause everybody was on and I didn't want to miss anything so, now, here it is. I don't remember all of it but I'll try to recall as much as I can. Ok... I was with a friend in 1 part and it was in a town of some sort and me & my friend were sitting on a bench, just minding our own business when this big guy just comes and sits on the other end, and he keeps on scooting towards us until were smushed up against the side and then my friend leaves and then I sort of fall off and leave but my friend is gone. And... Ah darn... I'll remember the rest sooner or later... annoying when U can't remember stuff! >.< But I know there was alot more.--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 17:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) so.................do you have a altime favorite male character in the redwall books, in which you would create another version of yourself, for him to fall in love with? just askin'! (as everyone knows, mine is Folgrim)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks sooo much, wot! =D ok but i dont wana ask this but, um wats the ballly ol JPEG and how ya get on it? Again, thank soooooooooooooo (ok ya get the point) =D --Stardust Hare 00:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) yay!!!! yay!!!! yay!!! yay!!! ATTENTION: I have FOUR projects at school right now. A book report, a brochure for History, an edible cell for Science, and making a smoothie in cooking. BECAUSE I AM FREAKING OUT, COMMISSIONS ARE STOPPED RIGHT NOW. IF YOU ALREADY HAVE A REQUEST, I WILL GET TO IT ONCE I HAVE THE TIME. I apologize for any inconviencence and thank you for your patience. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) OMIGOSH!!! did you see? they have a "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Wiki!--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 21:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) neither have I....but i've heard of it!--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 03:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you loaded up with Requests? If not could you Draw Layla/My Character Frodo? He's a Black cat with Amber eyes, he wears a red Headband and a Red almost sleevless (the sleves are ripped and ragged) tunic with a Navy Blue sleevless Jacket over it..he's sitting crosslegged on the beach with his tail rapped arond his left ankle, Looking at the Veiwer as though he's remembering something that hurts him (he's not crying or anything he's just got a slightly sad and faraway look) and his paws are folded on his lap, and he has a bow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder. and thats about it. thanx!--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 17:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Heehee, pretty cool! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update (has a little romance :D)! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 11:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well Its more of an opion really, because I like them all almost (not quite) equally. And Lucas actually was frustrated with the lack of technology at the time of the originals because he couldn't do all of the special effects he wanted to. But yeah, the general Star Wars fan seems to enjoy the originals better.............. The prequals are3 good though, I suggest watching them Prard Grrr... 14:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) here comes Scrawneye! here he is! (couldn't wait on a scanner any longer) sorry for the wait..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) request plese? are you okay if i ask for another request? my char is a pure ferret named Rund, he loves Meeka. he wears a red tunic with a light brown belt with silver buckle,(the yellow and blue shirt made him look like a pretty boy, so i changed his wardrobe), his weapons are a spear and a sword which is strapped to his back,. he has a pink nose, two harvest gold tailbands, his eyes are a pinkish grey, with black pupils.. he's standing up leaning on his spear with the sword strapped to his back.. his legs are crossed, he has his right hand clasping the spear and the left hand is resting on his left side, and he's in a lounge position, he has a noble expression on his face, and the picture is front veiw.. and his tail is wrapped around the spear haft.and thats about it..and could you photoshop it before you give it to me? you can take as long as you want, as revenge for all the time it took to get scrawneye ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ?!! <:( You're sketching FM's thing out? Is mine already sketched? Umrag the Destroyer 02:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer And yet, another update! on Folgrim's past--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrims past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The picture is good, but can you make his expression angry? Now, for the character. Good or bad? Umrag the Destroyer 20:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Not neccesisarly? Well, I'll make him Redwall, then. >:D *Name: Alex Orangetail *Species: Wildcat *Gender: Male *Alignment: Good *Age: 19(like human age) *Weapon: Double-bladed axe *Background: Raised on a farm with his uncle and grandma. One day, went out to get some fish, and met a wildcat girl who turned out to be a warlord's daugther, and fell in love. Unfortunatley, her intentions were not good, and when he got home, his farm was burned down and his relatives were dead. Swore venegance. *Features: Tall and muscly from hard years of farm work. Dark orange fur. *Mood: Quiet and withdrawn into himself. Sometimes releases into fits of unexplainable anger. You can elaborate on the details. Umrag the Destroyer 20:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Ah..you have those days too? I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!!! YAYZ! yes....i have that every day....more than once a day in fact...i plan to redo my james bond Meeka pic because the body worked perfectly, but her head turned into pure garbage XP, i still have tons of drawings stuck in my head that haven't come to play because as hard as i try, i can't draw them--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the ole advice cheak out my pic for Layla Silva is next but i realised Silvia was 1st (oops) anyway it's on Layla's talk page see ya! =D --Stardust Hare 22:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) sigh my sig is next.XP No, it's not the computer thats old, it was just the monitor but we already have that replaced. But I'll probably try it out at the library sometime. Only thing is, we only go to the library around once a month and we don't live near town. :(. Neildown-- 23:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I messed up..... ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 14:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I got it! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 15:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I comented on "Did the Redwall books really happen?" Just thought I'd tell ya. And I'm trying to get on shoutbox rightnow too.-- 15:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just fine Kailee, mate! I've been havin' t'live with me cousin for some reasons..who has no computa! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Watcha takin' 'bout?]] 19:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I see I can understand why you wouldn't like debating & stuff like that cause it can get kind of aggravating sometimes. But you say that kids say "You just want to kill all the polar bears!" ? People who resort to those kind of arguments have nothing left to argue about. They shift completely away from the actual debate. When someone says something like that you can catch them. trying to sound like Dr. Phil or blow it out of proportion, but it gets me angry when people do stuff like that >:( Neildown-- 00:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, some kids are real jerks. >:(. I'd kick der butts. Neildown -- 00:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Tablet? No, actually, I don't. I would like one very much, though :D I'm just a tad bit lazy when it comes to scanning pictures in XD ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 00:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind if I use your character in my fan fiction? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) what picture? i thought u already finished it.--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) WHOOOOHOOOOO!! I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!!! THANKEE THANKEE THANKEE THANKEE THANKEE THANKEE THANKEEE!!! btw, can u commennt on the pic in me sig?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 17:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking to put you in my newest one. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Stargate Universe Nope. See A) I live in an area that does not receive TV signals (Note this is not because I live in a rural area. It's because I live right next to a hill) B) I had to watch a religious broadcast that day. Also, I can't go on Hulu because I had no time to get on the computer except for a tiny bit yesterday. Was I right? Was it all overly dramatic and cheesy?--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 02:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) LPG! You seen my new avatar? It's based off a upcoming part of my fan fiction, the new picture of Layla you gave me, and my newset fan fiction coming out! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) And I restarted Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Anthro Hi, thanks for inquiring about the art. As I'm sure you've noticed, more than a few users lately have vocalized opinions on the quality of the art around here, and how some of it fails to resemble anything Redwall-related entirely. The purpose of fan art contributions are for Redwall-related fan artwork. Bearing all this in mind, I did a brief run through some of the art this afternoon. If it wasn't Redwall at all, or it didn't even resemble an animal, it was deleted. You were informed of the image policy on this website in your welcome message, where the Manual of Style is linked. It clearly states "Images, videos, and audio files that have absolutely nothing to do with the world of Redwall or Brian Jacques will be deleted." Thus, the "chibi" artwork really has no place here, which also falls under the "nor are we a host for your personal files" bit of the policies. Anthropomorphized animals in general is not automatically Redwall fan art. For now, the policy on artwork is actually pretty lenient, however considering the concerns several users have been made known, I'll probably be opening up the floor for discussion on stricter standards soon. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I checked out yore blog...you wear glasses? Awesomeneses! so do it. glasses people rock! glasses fan club-you, me, silva! cool! ok im done-!Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) you watch the wizard of oz? me and OW are making a parody of it ^-^ "you've had the power to go home all along. now click your heels together and repeat after me-" Parody: "we just got you to kill two of our worst witches to get home when you had the power to go home all along. SUCKER!!"--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) it still needs work..i wrote a new fanfiction..wanna read it? it is on my blog!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Jax very much resents you calling her that....ha haha! if you said it to her face, you would be missing two ears..^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Pic Srry this is the wrong account but I was wondering if you could please draw a picture of Awavian. Awavian is a young squirrel remarkably similar to Rakkety Tamm MacBurl. Except that Awavian has different weapoons and a different name. If you do decide to do it for me... please base it off of Rakkety Tamm MacBurl's description and edit it according to Awavian's userpage. Thanks. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here I'll put the signature for Awavian too. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 01:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Not a problem matey I kinda needed an avatar for Awavian but I don't have any good pictures... thats why I wanted you to draw a pic. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 02:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls Klitchettes wanna join the Klitchettes?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I was just thinkin', can you recommend a few songs for me? We haven't talked in '''FOREVER! Let's talk some more!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ideas You said to ferretmaiden that you needed a female character with a funny birthmark. I can help ya, matey. Do you need a name as well? She should be a hedgehog or a squirrel. Don't use the Taggerung birthmark. It's overused.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You could be Klitch's sister, Keneesha, with a Flower birthmark on her left shoulder...your weapon could be a Knotted Rope (like Mariel Gullwhacker) and you wear a pale blue tunic with a Light tan cape with a hood...how does that sound? --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) urrr on second thought, the birthmark can be in the shape of a hawk diving..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) well, we really need someone to Rollplay Klich's sister... Gets on knees* oh please please please please please please please please please please please please???--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I can help a little more if ya want...Keneesha....mebe think of different name if yer want...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I've already listened to Viva la Vida. I was reading your user page and I saw it and listened to it. Now it's on my iPod xD You were doin' algebra earlier. I bet you're in the advanced class like I am. Answers to the odds in the back of the book? Do you take Saxon math? I do!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) >.< Doh! I thought you might have had Saxon math like I have. Saxon is just the company.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) so your keeping her wardrobe and weapon i gave you? (make your status on my redwall wars wiki talk page so I can put it up please)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Wooowww.. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 19:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yep...errr, umm..you can call me one of them....^_^' --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 19:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm a tomboy, and I read a few of it. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 19:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I on shoutboxy -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! How's it going? Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Mago Hey, Mago of the Jolly Octopus says thanks for saying he's a good artist. --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 22:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) sighs in frustration* why ,Lpg, did Umrag steal my Klitch club idea...i am so mad about that i could spit..he could have asked for permission first but noooo! and to top my miseries, i have A COLD! gaah! football? bummer, girl!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) and your suporting Umrag's unoriginality! no one is gonna listen to me cause they'll think i'm mad about people not liking klitch! life is so unfair! Umrag stole my Klitch club idea! until he delets it i will never let him hear the end of it.. bwahhahahaahaa!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) paces around ranting about umrag* there was some really cool new art here..like that otter by Silverartbrush, and a few others..have you seen the new art lately? and do you watch Teen titans? it's the best show ever to hit cartoon network! ^-^ no never heard of that song before..sorry--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) cute lol^-^ theres a song called Muskrat love.. why don't you look for that?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) and have you ever watched Teen titans?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) falls over backward* but my dear! you have not lived unless you watch it..(it's on youtube *wink wink nudge nudge*) RAVEN AND BB 4EVA!!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) huh? no it's not a remake...just look up teen titans episode 1 part one on youtube..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) idunno! i just watch Cyborg, raven, Beastboy, robin, and starfire, take on evil villians and so on..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) lol me and my parents despise Dexters laboratory..sorry..lol some episodes i like..like when dexter was being followed by a little girl who had a crush on him..that was hilarious! --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Blush* yah i kinda thought Vizka was cool... I like Folgrim and Felldoh better, but Vizka is my favorite main villian..so what is you "FMish idea"?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I'll think about it, but i have to get off the computer now...talk to ya later--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic you sai'd you would read my fanfic so here is the link: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brockfang/The_Wisest_Badger_Lord thanks Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 02:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Help Seems to be a problem with wikia's image servers. They are aware of it, and it should be fixed some time today. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi LPG! i just wanted to thank you again for that pic you drew of me! i love your art! ^-^ I saw that anti Klitchers thingy, and i know understand why FM is so mad..I mean! that is downright vandalism! fie on Martin2 i say!--Tara Ferretwarrior Message me. if you dare! 17:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) No, he didn't..he copywrited....but seeing as noone will agree with me or FM (rolls eyes) i'll just drop it..FM probably won't though....lol she could outsting a hornet right now hahaha!--Tara Ferretwarrior Message me. if you dare! 17:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) FM told me herself she's a hothead..(we're next door neighbors so we know each other) so she's a little more sesitive about stuff like that..but nobody made a parody about redwall iceskaters like you did though...--Tara Ferretwarrior Message me. if you dare! 17:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) to change the subject: do you consider people on here your friends? Fm told me she considers people on here as friends, except she's careful with what she tells them, because we really don't know who these people are, and you could be talking to somebody who is in prison or something..what do you think?--Tara Ferretwarrior Message me. if you dare! 17:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Su'Cuye Jambo Bonjour Yo Wassup Hello Good Evening Top of the morning Hi, I'm Ejaxk. I wrote the BAlefur story that you liked. I'm new, and I want friends. And I'm an excellent charcter designer, so I can help significantly. Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) HEYO GIRLYO! :D I LOVE UR PIC U MADE! :D :D :D. I is on the shouty box. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) yup! anything else? --Stardust Haremaiden 00:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I changed my sig! what do you think?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Heehee!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 11:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) help! hi 'Girl, it's me! okay, remember on my talk page when you put a signature there for me to copy and paste onto my preferences? well i've done that and it doesn't work. when i try it it says "invalid raw signature, check HTML tags". help me please! okay thanks. later. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 03:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) For your quikki anouncement.. how about you create an alter ego who represents your naive,scatterbrain side? thats what I did!after my umpteenth time i went looking for a pencil and found myself staring into the refridgerator, I created Skitty, a scatterbrained squirrel maid, in pearls of Lutra..why don't you do something like that?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 15:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) have you heard this song? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP6T1bJEO6Y Held--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 15:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update on A Traitor Born. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 18:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) heehee! keep thinking! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 00:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ya know, i'm thinking about revealing myself on the annaversary of first creating this character, but i'm not sure. people night think i'm someone really boring once they find out who i really am and then never talk to me again, or they might just for get all about it and talk to me like the friends i think they are... we'll see. :) see ya around LPG! Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Character Name: Anna Swiftflash Species: Squirrel Gender: Female Alignment: Good Age: 15 years Weapon: Bow Background: Parentage unknown, raised by a cruel old hedgehog that would beat her and make her do manual labor. Later rescued by ________. Became his/her traveling companion. Features: Very small and runty, light brown fur, golden eyes, frail, jumps well. Mood: Very obedient, cries a lot, afraid of the dark, Bloodwrath. Talk to me if you need more characters! Umrag the Destroyer 14:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer YAY!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO IT? I DIDN'T ASK!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 16:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update A Traitor Born. Small one though.. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 18:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Now thet me dear,is perfect the ole thing looks great and i'm am DYING to see it two wots for ya,wot,wot!! --Stardust Haremaiden 18:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) thanks! (now, my sig is next)--Stardust Haremaiden 18:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) don't tell please but you guessed it! PLEASE! Arrowtail Leave a message after you click! 18:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *scream* I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Bonjour! Hey LPG- Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. If you're interested in a character in my fanfic please contact me. FanFic LongPatrolGirl- I was wondering if you wanted to read my first fanfic, and comment. no pressure if ya don't want to read it. -Penglens u still logged on? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 02:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) KAAAAIILLLLEEEEEEE!!!!! ;D oooh, I no wanna get sick! Bleh! XP just cover your mouth, okays? ;P I'm glad you liked the update! :D hey, are you my beta reader? if not, will you be? (honestly, I really dont know what that is exactly, but.... everyone else is doing it, sooooo.....) that story dealio you gotta do sounds fun!! I bet you'll do great! I will go to the shouty box right now.... I hope you are still there.... and I will check out the art contest thingy too! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reading my fanfic, and Get well soon --Penglens Who needs logic? 16:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Feel better, mate! --Montainrosethewarrior 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) sick too!!!!uh... Feel better soon! --Stardust Haremaiden 01:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) P.S to your back: feel better before you break from a heavy backpack.I know i was hurting to day.uhhhh.........--Stardust Haremaiden 01:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) oh dears, that not good! I will pray you get better!!! its not fun being sick.....O my goodness, my mom and sister are EVIL!!!!! today we went to the park, and I brought my guitar, and I left it in the trunk of our van, and I didnt lock the doors, and when we got back, my mom was all "you didnt lock the doors?!?!" and I said "oops, oh no, my guitar is in here! hey, J,(my sis), look and see if its still there!" she said it wasnt, and I was like "haha, yeah right", cuz she is a jokester. and then my mom is all "oh, its not here; I think you brought it up to the park." "mom, no I didnt!!" "yes you did, you had to of! its not here!" I started crying and was all "oh my gosh, are you kidding me???" she said "yes, I am" I was crying so hard!!!!!!! why did I just tell you that? wow..... hehe... just rambling..... :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) A beta reader corrects punctuation, spelling errors, and grammar stuff. I'm Dan's beta reader. Ooh! 103?! That's high! I'll pray for you to get better! Well, it's not like I wouldn't pray for you, you're one of my best friends! :D --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thannks, guys! Thank you to all of you who wished me well/prayed for me! I'm feeling better today and will go back to school tomorrow. You guys are great! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) YAY! I'm glad you're better!!! and really? your dad is a worship leader? that is awesome! I led worship once at my church.... its amazing, getting to lead your church to the Throne Room to worship the King!! I loved it. :D yeah, it doesnt really matter.... I still have to do it! ( though, today I played hooky and read the second book of the "door within" trilogy... *giggle*) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Uhhh!!!!!!!! Really.really,really mean tough cold,cough,runny nose, 102.3 fever,we bit dizzy, and on top of that the i-can't-sleep thing because ya all up coughing up yellow stuff(ewwwwww!!!) i know,wot. Bye sick buddy feel better ASAP!!!! ----Stardust Haremaiden 21:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) NCIS!! Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) oh.......... maybe I got mixed up. well, that is still cool! I LOVE MY GUITAR!!! well, I love any guitar, really, but mine is....um....... here, one adjective that describes it perfectly is "beautiful" :D its on my avatar! :D ohhh..... :( I'm so sorry.... well, I am glad you are getting better.. its no fun being sick! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) yes, that is my special baby.... *smile* I love it.... can you see why I cried when I thought it got stolen?? and no, I am not learning Japanese, I want to. I probably will next year for my sophmore year... mom made me do spanish again this year >.< but I know someone who is Japanese, and I can ask her!!! so, I will get back to you about that! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Japanese! ok, here are some Japanese words that you can use for names and their meanings: Kitsume - fox (yeah, so basicaly her name would be fox, but whatever, its Japanese!) Zurui - sly, unfair Dorobo- thief Hayai -quick pronouncing these are a bit tricky, but just know that you say it rather fast and sharp. :D hope these work for you!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) haha, your whole message made me laugh... Krate Kid.... HA!!! *giggle* sorry, that was just, like, "huh? oooh, I get it!" *giggle again* you're funny.... and you're imagination is wonderful!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) yeah, no one will know but me! hehe! I know, I have so many characters that are in the back of my mind begging me to use them. "Put us in a story, Silva!" I love them all, but...... I am already working on.... ok, I'm dont with Black ROse, so that makes....four other ones. only two of which you know anything about. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) haha, fun. and, BTW, did you ever do that one punk rocker Silva? I mean, I know you said you had no openings any more, but.... this was like, two months ago! :D its fine if you havent, I'm good. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) yeah, you should post it on the war wiki. :D I am there sometimes..... sure, what is it you need me to do? *bows* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) oooooh, I likes it....... but why...that name (cant remember... short term memory loss)? did you not like the ones I gave you? *shrug* pink is awesome!!!! yeah, do it!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok I get it. haha, I am writting a good girl fox story too! well... its actually just a baby idea at the moment... well, know one has to know that Kitsume means fox.... and no, it just means fox..... at least, thats what she said. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) May you please read my fan fiction? --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 21:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey LPG, I saw you dog picture, how do you think you would do with them on their hjind legs? and triplw group pictures?(To lazy to make sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Kitsune Well, that's where the Japanese word for fox comes from. Kitsune was a fox spirit in Japanese lore who was very sly. Thus, that is where the Japanese word for fox comes from. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC)